


FULL MOON

by Lintunia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Gore, Full Moon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintunia/pseuds/Lintunia
Summary: La luna llena se asoma en la obscuridad infinita del cielo, todo se derrumbará, nadie se salvará y a través de la espesa niebla se forma una grotesca figura.





	FULL MOON

**Author's Note:**

> Otra viejita.

Arthur se dio la media vuelta en su lugar y busco con su brazo el cálido cuerpo de su pareja que lo abrazaba con ternura por las noches, pero sólo se encontró con un lugar vacío. De seguro Alfred se levanto por algo de comer, no sería la primera vez. Se acurrucó en si mismo dispuesto a volver a dormir.

Comer.

Abrió los ojos de golpe presintiendo algo y se sentó en la cama. No podía ser. Como siempre estaba exagerando las cosas, se supone que hoy era una noche tranquila. Se levantó de la cama para asegurarse que Alfred estuviera en la cocina, pero al pasar junto a la ventana con las cortinas abiertas la vio.

Su respiración se cortó, su mirada se lleno de terror y se puso pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, sólo que esto era mucho peor.

Porque en el cielo… resplandeciendo hermosamente siniestra… estaba la luna llena.

— ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldición! — Tomó sus pantalones cafés y se los puso lo más rápido que pudo, así como sus zapatos. Salió corriendo del cuarto y mientras bajaba las escaleras se abrocho la camisa.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, fue a la alacena y tiró todos los frasquitos de especias de una repisa. Tomó una pequeña cajita del fondo de la repisa y la abrió clavando la mirada en lo que había dentro, metió la mano lentamente y de la misma forma la sacó, observando detenidamente lo que había encontrado.

Una pistola.

Herencia de su padre, antigua, hecha de metal y madera, muy pesada, pero en buen estado, limpia y lo más importante, funcionaba. Personalmente esa cosa le daba miedo aunque su padre le haya enseñado a usarla desde la adolescencia. Pero esto era una emergencia, uno de esos casos especiales en los que debía utilizarla.

Irónico. Cuando rara vez ocurría este desastre, contra el último que usaría la pistola, era precisamente el único responsable.

Salió por la puerta trasera que daba al pequeño huerto y al establo. Rogó al cielo que Camelot estuviera bien, su hermoso caballo blanco con manchones marrones en el rostro, el lomo y la cola. Perfecto, estaba bien, se veía un poco asustado y nervioso, pero estaba sano y salvo. Arthur lo tranquilizó un poco y olvidándose por completo de la silla de montar, se subió en él de un salto, a pelo limpio.

El pueblo quedaba a tres kilómetros, tenía que cruzar el bosque ya que su cabaña estaba aislada, así nadie los molestaba por tener "una relación pecaminosa" como los aldeanos la llamaban. Sólo iban al pueblo a comprar provisiones y ropa, ya que sus paseos y salidas románticas siempre eran por el bosque.

Se oían los galopes del caballo por todo el solitario paraje. Arthur veía los árboles a su alrededor y luego a la luna. Hoy era una noche especialmente escalofriante. Conforme se acercaba al pueblo podía ver una intensa luz naranja por sobre los árboles… fuego. También se podía oír todo el alboroto, los gritos de la gente, perros ladrando, llantos… y algo que hizo que frenara el caballo y se le erizara la piel… disparos.

¡Alfred!

— ¡OOH! — Ordenó para que Camelot retomara la carrera.

Al llegar al pueblo pudo ver un verdadero infierno, peor a como lo imaginaba. Las casas de madera quemándose, gente corriendo desquiciadamente de un lado a otro, hombres con antorchas, trinches y rifles, mujeres gritando, niños llorando y después, algo que le rompió el corazón, eso era lo que sus rezos desesperados querían evitar.

Gente muerta.

El estómago se le revolvió. Cadáveres regados en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor, la mayoría presentaban enormes rasguños en el rostro, en sus extremidades o en el torso. Arthur cerró los ojos ante esas escenas tan grotescas. Le dolió el pecho. Una parte de él se sentía culpable.

Hasta que unos disparos y gritos llamaron su atención.

— ¡Esta en el techo! ¡En el techo!

— ¡Dispárenle!

— ¡Allá va! ¡Rápido!

— ¡Mátenlo! — Gritaban los hombres señalando a los techos de las casas

— ¡No! ¡No le disparen! — Gritó desesperado Arthur. Se bajo del caballo y empezó a seguir a los hombres que perseguían al monstruo por las calles.

Al doblar en un callejón se tropezó con un bulto del que no se dio cuenta. Se volteó a ver que era y se tuvo que tapar la boca para acallar el grito que emitió. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sentía su pecho apretarse y su cuerpo enfriarse.

— Toris — apenas pudo pronunciar en un susurro. Toris era el simpático joven que atendía la florería. Era un muchacho muy agradable, una de las pocas personas que no lo juzgaban o lo cuestionaban, ni a él ni a Alfred, era por eso que ambos lo estimaban.

Ahora, estaba tendido en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba frío, rígido, con una mordida enorme en el cuello bañado en sangre y una mueca de miedo en el rostro que le ocasionaría pesadillas por muchas noches, con los ojos abiertos, como si lo estuviera observando. Arthur sintió que esos ojos aunque carecían de vida, lo penetraban hasta el alma.

Gateando se acercó a su rostro. — Perdóname Toris — dijo mientras le cerraba los ojos a su amigo. No podía hacer más por él.

Pero un ruido seco de algo pesado cayendo se oyó a sus espaldas y lo puso alerta. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar en cuanto lo vio ahí frente a él, la bestia, el hombre lobo, el hombre que ama… Alfred. Se quedo tieso unos segundos pero después reaccionó, se levantó esperando que notara su presencia. Ya se había enfrentado a esta faceta de Alfred, pero eso no quitaba que aún le diera miedo.

El hombre lobo olfateó el aire y enseguida volteó hacia él, con el hocico lleno de sangre, enseñando sus filosos dientes, acechándolo con unos horribles ojos rojos, no los azules que tanto le gustaban. La bestia se paró en sus patas traseras mostrando su gran altura y corpulencia, su pelaje era tan negro que se confundía con la noche.

Y antes de que Arthur pensara siquiera en correr, el lobo ya lo tenía contra el suelo, gruñéndole en la cara, matándolo con los ojos. Arthur percibía su desagradable aliento, temblaba de pies a cabeza y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras trataba de calmarse y recordar las palabras necesarias. Rogaba al cielo que Alfred no le asestara una mordida o un mortal rasguño.

La bestia sólo estaba encima de él, observándolo y olfateándolo. Lo había soportado muchas veces, sabía que por dentro era Alfred, pero por Dios, tener el aliento a sangre en su cara era totalmente repugnante. Mientras olía su cabello Arthur puso discretamente una de sus manos cerca del pecho del monstruo y susurro unas palabras; al instante, en la palma de su mano se formo un tatuaje con forma de estrella y la colocó sobre la piel del animal. La bestia aulló de dolor y salió disparada hacia atrás liberando a Arthur, éste se levantó y vio que se empezaba a retorcer mientras gruñía y clavaba sus garras en la tierra, como si le estuvieran dando severos ataques. Fue en sólo cuestión de segundos que la figura se hizo mucho más pequeña, se le cayó todo el pelaje negro y ya no gruñía, ahora se quejaba con voz humana.

De inmediato Arthur corrió hacia él, se quitó la camisa tapando con ella el cuerpo desnudo de Alfred que había regresado a ser hombre. Esperó a que se calmara, cuando lo hizo levantó su rostro y se miraron. Ahí estaba de vuelta el hermoso azul de sus ojos.

— Alfred, gracias a Dios que has vuelto — Dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes

— Arthur, tú me regresaste — Dijo Alfred con una sonrisa en la cara y la prenda sobre sus hombros. Tomó el rostro de Arthur y lo acercó al suyo, juntando sus labios en un beso suave, dulce y lleno de amor, como si se hubiera ido por mucho tiempo y ambos lo necesitaran para volver a vivir. Cuando se separaron se abrazaron con todo el cariño que se tenían.

— Otra vez me volviste a salvar — dijo Alfred suspirando. El conjuro de Arthur no podía eliminar la maldición por completo, pero servía para evitar y revertir la transformación de Alfred en noches como esta. Pero no siempre sabían cuando habría luna llena tomándolos por sorpresa, eran esas veces cuando este desastre ocurría.

Entonces Alfred cayó en cuenta de algo y su sonrisa se borró.

— Arthur, Oh por Dios, ¿te…te hice daño? ¿Te lastime? — Le preguntaba mientras acariciaba su rostro

— No Al, estoy bien, no te preocupes, todo está bien. — Le consolaba Arthur mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡No! ¡No está bien Arthur! Por favor perdóname ¡yo… no pude controlarme! ¡Soy… soy un monstruo!

— ¡No Alfred no eres un monstruo! ¡Entiende! … no es tu culpa. — Decía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba su cabello- Es sólo…

— No puede ser…— Los dos voltearon hacia una tercera voz muy sorprendida. Gilbert, el dueño del único bar que había.— Alfred, tu… tu… ¿eres el hombre lobo?, tu… tú hiciste todo esto ¡eres tú! ¡Maldito! — Gilbert empezó a retroceder, listo para a echar a correr.

— N-no Gilbert, espera por favor, n- no es su culpa, por favor no digas nada — Empezó a rogar Arthur, acercándose a él.

— ¿Que no fue su culpa? ¡Mira todo lo que ese maldito hizo! ¡DESTROZÓ EL PUEBLO Y MATÓ A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS!

— ¡Pero es que…!

— ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaré!… ¡tiene que pagarlo Arthur! — Dijo Gilbert señalando acusadoramente a Alfred

— ¡Pero fue sólo un accidente! sé que esto es una tragedia, a él le duele tanto como a ti y a mí…

— ¡NO! ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LE DUELE COMO A MI! ¡NI A TI TAMPOCO! — Alfred sólo se acurrucaba en sí mismo, a pesar de que no era su culpa transformarse en algo que sólo causaba muerte, Gilbert también tenía razón.

— ¿A no?, dime ¿cómo crees que se siente?... No se lo hagas más difícil por favor, no es su culpa, no puede evitarlo, por favor ten compasión, te juro que no volverá a pasar.

— ¡Si, puedes estar seguro que no volverá a pasar, porque TODOS lo van a saber!

— ¡Gilbert no lo hagas por favor!- gritó

— ¡Claro que lo haré!

— ¡NO! … Si te atreves yo…-Dijo Arthur apretando los puños

— Tu ¿qué?

— No voy a permitir que lo hagas. — Cambió su tono a uno serio y amenazante.

— ¿Así? ¡Mírame! — dijo dispuesto a irse

— ¡Gilbert! — éste volteó y se encontró con el cañón de una pistola

El sonido del disparo fue cubierto por los gritos de las personas aún asustadas.

El cuerpo de Gilbert cayó sobre la tierra, emanando sangre de un agujero en su cabeza. Con tantos cadáveres, nadie se daría cuenta que a Gilbert lo mato una bala. Porque para eso era la pistola. Para eliminar a alguna persona que quisiera perjudicar o dañar a Alfred. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y seguro tampoco sería la última. Era cruel, lo sabía, pero no le dejaban opción. Amaba mucho más a Alfred que a cualquier persona de ese pueblo y por ningún motivo iba a dejar que lo apartaran de él o lo lastimaran.

Los dos montaron en Camelot de regreso a su cabañita escondida, jurándose tener más cuidado la próxima luna llena, aunque estaban seguros que tarde o temprano esto se volvería a repetir. También tenían que tener cuidado de no levantar sospechas con los aldeanos, pero si uno se acercaba demasiado, ninguno de los dos dudaría en tomar cartas en el asunto. Harían todo lo necesario por permanecer juntos.


End file.
